Big Chompy Bird Hunting
Details Walkthrough Starting up *Talk to Rantz, located south-east of Yanille. He is hungry and wants you to help him make arrows for his unusually large bow, so he can hunt the Chompy bird. Making the arrows Like any arrow, Ogre arrows need feathers, a shaft and a tip. Shafts The shafts need to be made out of Achey logs. Achey trees are found all around Rantz, mostly just a few steps to the south. *Chop down a few Achey trees for Achey logs (you'll need around 5 logs - Rantz himself wants 6 arrows and you will probably want a few of your own). *Use a knife on the logs to produce some arrow shafts. *Use feathers on the shafts to produce Flighted ogre arrows. Tips The tips are carved out of wolf bone. *Kill a few Wolves (level 64) in the crater to the west of Rantz for wolf bones. *Use a chisel on the wolf bones to produce arrow tips. *Use the tips on the flighted shafts to produce Ogre arrows. The cave *Return to Rantz and give him the arrows. He then tells you about the swamp toads that his sons like to play with. *Ask Rantz all of the questions that are listed, or else you won't be able to open the chest later. *Enter the cave entrance north of Rantz. *Speak to Rantz' sons in the cave. They will inform you that Rantz locked their ogre bellows in the chest. The chest is closed and weighted shut with a large rock. *Attempt to unlock the chest. Unsuccessful attempts will reduce your strength by 1. *Search the chest to retrieve the bellows (make sure search it right away, or it may lock again). The inflatable toads *Head back to where you found the wolves. A little west to the wolves you will find a swamp. *Use the bellows on a swamp toad - it tells you that the air is too thin. *Use the bellows on the swamp bubbles in the swamp, at the southern end of the swamp pond. You get three shots with the gas filled bellows before it needs to be filled again. *Use the bellows on a toad again to get a bloated toad and you will catch it and put it in your inventory. Get about 3 or 4 toads. The chompy and the hunt *Return to Rantz and talk to him. He will show you where you need to place the toads to lure the chompy birds out. *Place a toad on the spot (a yellow flashing arrow will mark it). After a while, a Chompy bird will appear. Rantz will take a shot at it, but he will miss. He will complain that the arrows don't fly straight. *Talk to Rantz and offer to help shoot for him. He will agree and give you his ogre bow. *Head back down to the clearing and place another toad (it doesn't have to be on the exact tile indicated at first). *Wield the bow and arrows and when the bird appears, range it. If the bird doesn't appear or it flies away before you can kill it, keep placing bloated toads to lure the Chompies back. *Once you kill a Chompy, pluck the carcass and take the raw chompy back to Rantz. He now wants you to cook it as well. Cooking the chompy bird Rantz will name a special ingredient that he wants the bird to be cooked with. He will also tell you to ask the children what they would like the bird seasoned with. *Travel to the cave and ask each of the two Ogre children what they want the Chompy seasoned with. In all, you will need three different ingredients, but only one bird. *It's different from player to player what the ogres want on the Chompy, but here's a quick list of where to get it all. **'Onion:' To the west of the swamp, there's a fire and some ogres, right around there. **'Doogle leaf:' West of the swamp, respawn of 4. **'Equa leaf:' You can get this south-east of Rantz, south of the place you placed your toad for the bait. Caution, these are very hard to find. Steer to them with the mini-map. Once you're standing on them, click all over the map to pick one up. **'Tomato:' West of the swamp on a stool. **'Cabbage:' North of the swamp where there is a bear. **'Potato:' south-east of Rantz. *Use the bird on the spit north of Rantz and all three ingredients will automatically applied on the bird. Present Rantz with his delicious seasoned cooked chompy bird. Reward *2 Quest Points *262 Fletching experience *1470 Cooking experience *735 Ranging experience *Ogre bow *Ability to fletch ogre arrows *Ability to cook chompy birds and earn an ogre hat Category:Quests